SkyWarrior
SkyWarrior (a.k.a. evesugarcane96, CursedOne) is a coordinator of Route 50 who joined during Eevee's HQ v3. She is known for her characters, her artwork, and her spicy personality. Though known for fiery tendencies in chat, she is generally friendly and supportive of her friends. Sky enjoys reading, writing, and drawing. Reputation SkyWarrior makes regular appearances in the chat, and tends to be rather friendly. She is generally associated with animals, and sometimes adopts animal-like behaviors in chat. Sky is close friends with Frosti, Maestra, Twill, and Sparkleaf. She is generally associated with fire and wind, as her favorite Pokemon types are Fire and Flying. Ask-Blogs Sky enjoys askblogs on Tumblr. While she was active in the askblog community, Sky would encourage members of Route 50 to follow through with their askblogs. Sky's askblogs would often contain references to her roleplays or stories, especially Before the Gods. Sky often livestreams when answering questions. Roleplays SkyWarrior is well-known for her contributions to roleplaying on Route 50; she was and still is referred to as the "Queen of the RPs". She takes pride in her storytelling, and finds it frustrating when she does not feel her roleplay post is of good quality. Sky is one of the most dedicated roleplayers, whether as a leader or normal player. In past years, she often encouraged (read: capslocked) others to post, or to improve the quality of their posts. It was speculated-- and eventually proven-- that if Sky should retreat from the roleplays, all of them would die simultaneously. Despite periods of reduced activity in the past few years, Sky is an active participant in the roleplays today. Pokemon to the Rescue Sky's first roleplay. PttR centered around a mad scientist seeking world domination by controlling the minds of Pokemon. It was very popular and inspired a wave of roleplays with elaborate plots and intricate twists. PttR is particularly notable for completing its storyline. Before the Gods This roleplay featured a world in chaos, with the players' characters becoming "gods" (legendary Pokemon) in order to establish balance. This roleplay served as a foundation for many of Sky's later projects. Interests Sky loves Fire Emblem, Kingdom Hearts, Fire Emblem, Supernatural, Fire Emblem, and various shows that crop up on Tumblr. As previously mentioned, she is a great animal lover. Naturally, she also loves Pokemon. As her username would suggest, her favorite legendary Pokemon is Shaymin. Recurring Characters *'Nichole': First introduced in StEB as a human trainer who tries to be civil, but has little patience for jokes at her expense or idiocy. In other roleplays, Nichole is a Flareon. *'Seeker': A Deino who became an Articuno in a world without gods. *'Winchester': A Sylveon with a Yamask mask stuck to his face, covering his left eye. He is a bit mentally unhinged, and loves killing dragons for fun. Personae Persona: Brown hair with red highlights, brown eyes, flame pendant, black jacket, black pants, red shirt, black boots. Usually Fursona: Pink deer Pokesona: Sylveon. Secretly a Zorua who wears a flame-pendant to maintain her current forms, which includes her Sylveon form, as well as: *"Candy": A pink-and-blue cotton-candy Vulpix with edible tails *"Spriter's Nightmare": A cotton-candy Buizel with Shaymin ear wings, alternating-colored Vulpix tails, Raichu ears, and an Oshawott shell on her forehead *"Police Hound" A Houndoom with radio horns and predominantly blue fur with flame pendant and violet wings. Her legs, bangs, and two tails are all striped pink and violet. *A winged Flareon with cotton-candy colors.This form lasted only a week. Trivia *When she is not in a good mood, Sky will bite people who annoy her, usually on the leg. *For her own amusement, Sky sometimes stands on people's heads as a friendly gesture. This is generally not a problem, as Zoruas are light and small. (When she sits ''on someone, however, this is usually an expression of disgust). *SkyWarrior can enter a destructive state of mind called '''skyrage'. This usually results in earth-shattering destruction and chaos. *She possesses several flamethrowers, which are often "borrowed" by Maestra and MysteriousVaporeon. *It is said that when she ponders about something (especially when it involves RPs), rainbow kittens that instantaneously find homes are born. If she wonders about something, however, rainbow puppies are born instead. * Whenever a chat is dead, Sky tends to set it on fire. ** Sky will also set the chat on fire if it is moving too quickly. ** "Everyone forgot their lines, so I had to improvise." Category:Members Category:EHQ v3